omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet King (SCP Foundation)
|-|Full Power= |-|Weakened State= Character Synopsis Scarlet King is an almighty deity in the Multiverse and, according to the 05 council, he is the most malevolent force within the Multiverse. Many SCPs are simply abomination that result directly from the Scarlet King himself, either by the mutilation of his daughters or by mortals he has empowered. The Scarlet King has assaulted and taken over many "worlds", and thus far has only failed to beat the Brothers Death themselves. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B, '''Possibly '''High 1-B | 1-B, '''Possibly '''High 1-B Verse: '''SCP Foundation '''Name: Scarlet King, Crimson Monarch, Rapist King, King who rose from the Bleeding, Son of the Third Brood, Khahrahk/Harak, Devourer of Worlds, Lord of the Throne of Despair, King of the Darkness Below Gender: Male Age: Predates all of creation Classification: Elder God, Elderitch Creature Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Sealing, Information Manipulation, Summoning, Power Bestowal (Granted immortality to his seven brides), Abstract Existence, can see and travel across different realities Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level, possibly High Hyperverse Level '''(When he first came into existence, his power already was capable of consuming lesser Elder Gods and completely enslaving said Elder Gods , which includes The Hanged King . In addition he was capable of killing them altogether. When compared to The Elder Gods, it's said his power completely dwarfs them to the point where he views them as insignificant in comparsion.Is far stronger than his offspring, who are capable of damaging the Tree of Knowledge and The Ways.) | '''Hyperverse Level,' '''possibly '''High Hyperverse Level '(When revived to full power, it caused all of creation to shake . Reduced all of creation to nothing more than ashes when clashing with The Brothers Death) Speed: Immeasurable '(Able to fight on par with entities as powerful as The Hanged King, who can interact with and encompasses countless higher dimensions) | '''Immeasurable '(Should be vastly superior in speed to his previous state of being) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is a Countless-Dimensional Entity) '''Striking Ability: Hyperversal, possibly''' High Hyperverse (It's lesser offsprings are capable of damaging constructs such as The Tree of Knowledge, which encompasses all of existence, including a countless number of higher dimensions in the form of narratives) | Hyperversal', possibly' High Hyperverse Level (Destroyed all of creation from it's mere clashes with The Brothers Death. Completely shattered Mekhane and caused the 2nd shattering of Mekhane) '''Durability: Hyperverse level, possibly''' High Hypververse Level''' | Hypververse Level, possibly''' High Hyperverse Level (Could only be killed by an entity after nullifying his defensive seals and being attacked by his own seven spears) 'Stamina: Infinite ' '''Range: Hyperversal to High Hyperversal | Hyperversal, possibly High Hyperversal Intelligence: Super Genius; far beyond any possible human intelligence, outsmarted many dimensions of existence with his ability Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Weakened | Full Power ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Seven Spears (Harker's Spear, Fawn's Spear, Set's Spear, Exile's Spear, Empress' Spear, A'habbat's Spear, Isabel's Spear) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Godslayers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Sarkic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Probability Benders Category:Sealers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Abstract Beings